L'Obsession de Malfoy et du petit Potter
by Poulpe-O-Cassis
Summary: Pauvre Malfoy,à lui tout seul,c’est un cas désespéré. Un peu vaniteux avec des tendances machiavéliques, il se déchaîne sur le pauvre Potter. Le problème, c’est que le Survivant est tendu ces derniers temps,ce qui fait qu’il commence à montrer les dents..


**Titre** – _L'Obsession de Malfoy (et du petit Potter)_

**Auteur** – _Poulpe-o-Cassis, donc moi :3_

**Raiting – **_Je dirais T, mais bon, va savoir si ça évolue_

**Spoilers** – _Ben en faite, faudrait au moins avoir lu le tome 5 ou 6. Après, l'histoire devient indépendante de celle de l'auteur. En tout cas, cette fic, ce base dans leur sixième année d'étude à Poudlard. A vous de voir si ça vous fait du Spoil._

**Genre** – _Un peu dans l'humour et dans le classique. On ne va pas chercher loin XD_

**Disclaimer** – _Harry Potter de Rowling ;p_

**Résumé** – _Pauvre Malfoy, à lui tout seul, c'est un cas désespéré. Un peu vaniteux sur les bords, avec des tendances machiavéliques, il se déchaîne sur le pauvre Potter… Le problème, c'est que le Survivant est un peu tendu ces derniers temps, ce qui fait qu'il commence à montrer les dents à son tour. Lequel des deux aura le dessus sur l'autre ? Va savoir, mais ça promet des coups en douces !_

**Note** - _Vu le titre, ça peut faire penser à du Slash, mais ce n'est pas du tout le but. C'est juste une petite histoire qui me trottait la tête lorsque j'écrivais ma précédente fic. C'est la première fois que j'en écris une sur Harry Potter, surtout que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas lu les tomes… J'espère juste que ça fera pas un peu trop « décalé » éè_

_Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça. Et bien entendue, les commentaires sont les bienvenue ; )_

* * *

**oOo**

Harry Potter. Saint Potter. Le Survivant. Le sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Le courageux petit bonhomme qui a affronté à plusieurs reprises le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans disparaître sous sa baguette… Des surnoms et des paraphrases élogieuses qu'on a donné à ce divin enfant, j'en ai plein mon sac ! Un sac qui se trouve bien remplis, malheureusement ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'énerver ! Tout ce monde aimant ce balafré et qui en ont toujours que pour lui. Ce qu'ils peuvent me répugner ! Ce qu'IL peut me répugner ! Juste de prononcer son nom, ou bien même d'y penser, j'ai une sacrée monté d'urticaire ! D'accord, j'avoue, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, j'exagère peut-être un peu les choses, mais je vous assure qu'on n'est pas loin de la vérité.

Comment peut-on apprécier un gars pareil ? Il est remplis de bons sentiments hypocrites et de phrases toute faite sorties de contes pour enfant, telles que : L'amour triomphera toujours ; l'Amitié est la plus belle arme de guerre qu'un homme puisse posséder ; unissons nous tous pour un monde meilleur ; ou bien encore : Le courage sera notre force pour combattre les 'vilains pas beaux' ! Du n'importe quoi à foison que ces inepties ! C'est complètement ridicule. Comment est-il possible d'adhérer à des sornettes pareilles ? Non mais franchement ! Pourtant, le binoclard y croit dur comme fer ! Il doit sûrement lui manquer une case… Vous-Savez-Qui lui a vraiment amoché le cerveau, à mon avis.

Et je ne vous parle même pas de tous ces imbéciles qui le soutiennent dans son délire ; Et qui sont guidés par le pauvre homme qui nous sert de directeur. Je nomme bien entendu le roi des fous, Dumbledore ! Je me demande sincèrement comment ils font pour croire les foutaises qu'il fait jaillir d'entre ses lèvres. Honnêtement, lorsqu'on écoute les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'on les compare aux siennes, il n'y a pas photo ! Lui, au moins, Il sait ce que c'est de vivre ! Il n'a pas froid aux yeux et nous ne berce pas d'illusions ! La loi du plus fort doit être bannit de leur code de bonne conduite… Ce que ça m'exaspère ! Potty, Dumby et ces ahuris qui volent sur un petit nuage rose bonbon, accompagnés par des chouettes aux plumages ornés de petits cœurs tout doux. Beurk ! Des trucs de gonzesses tout ça !

Par la barbe de Merlin, juste d'y penser, ça me fait redresser ma magnifique chevelure sur ma tête ! Faut que j'arrête d'y songer, je me fais du mal inutilement. Vite, quelque chose pour que je puisse faire remonter mon moral en pleine déprime !

Mais attendez… Qui vois-je entrain de descendre l'escalier pour aller à la Grande Salle ? Ne serait-ce pas mon bon vieux pote Potter ! Grinsenwald m'a entendue, c'est un signe ! Il me reste plus qu'à… Nom de nom, pourquoi y a-t-il tout un peuple de Griffondor qui le suivent derrière d'un air aussi grave ? Dès le réveil, ils nous jouent tous des scènes théâtrales à vous retournées l'estomac et tout ça, dirigé par le grand ébouriffé! Mais bon, justement, mon plaisirs ne sera que plus beau lorsque j'ouvrirais ma bouche pour leur dire deux ou trois mots amicaux afin de leur remonter aussi le moral. Aujourd'hui, je me sens grand, bon et miséricordieux, autant partager mon humeur qui vient de remonter au beau fixe. Le petit problème, c'est que entouré de tous ces copains, Potter risque d'être hors d'atteinte à mes attaques…

Puis tant pis, j'ai une fierté de Serpentard à défendre !

- Oh mais voilà le balafré du jour ! Toujours aussi ébouriffé, euh, je veux dire éblouissant comme à son ha…

- La ferme Malfoy, je ne suis pas d'humeur ce matin !

Hein ? C'est tout ? Je n'ai pas le droit à plus qu'un « la ferme » ? Pas un joli petit surnom dont il a le secret ? Un regard de mépris ? Une menace de sa baguette ? Rien ? Niette ?

- Ah, parce que la tête que tu as actuellement, qui reflète ta magnifique humeur habituelle, n'est pas la même que je vois depuis près de six ans ? Parce que vois-tu, ta face ressemble toujours a des fesses de veracrasses qui…

- Tu ne veux pas te suicider une fois, qu'on est la chance de connaître enfin la paix et le bonheur ? me coupa Ouistiti.

Ah ce Weasley… Encore ce rouquin de bas étage qui tente de faire acte d'héroïsme pour attirer l'attention. Ce qu'il m'énerve à me parler sur ce ton ! Je crois qu'il a oublié de quel rang il se trouve ce petit…

- Dis moi, Weasmoche, c'est moi où tu viens de prononcer plusieurs mots d'affiler pour former une phrase ? Finalement, tes parents ont eu assez d'argent pour se permettre de t'acheter un cerveau en promotion. Dommage qu'il ne brille pas plus d'intelligence… Au moins, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il leur restait.

Ah, j'adore toujours autant le voir aussi écarlate après une de mes remarques! C'est pour des moments comme ça que je me lève tous les matins en me disant que la journée va être excellente ! Quelle joie de voir des visages aussi frustrés…

- Ron, dit Potter en retenant le bras du grand dadet pour qu'il ne puisse pas sortir sa baguette, c'est bon, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Et il me tourne le dos en m'adressant un dernier regard de pitié puis disparaît dans la Grande Salle. Pitié… Oui j'ai bien dit 'pitié' ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à ce con ?

Pendant tout le petit dej', monsieur le mal luné n'a pas sourit une seule fois. Il a repoussé à maintes reprises ses gryffons qui ont essayé de lui adresser la parole. Chose qu'il ne fait uniquement que lorsqu'il est vraiment mal dans sa peau.

Après cette brillante observation, j'en fait par à Blaise, assit à mes côtés :

- T'as vu ça, Potter n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses si on lui faisait un sale coup durant le cours de potions de cet après-midi ?

- Hum ? me dit-il une tartine dans la bouche. On lui en a déjà fait un la semaine dernière.

- Et alors ?

- Je trouve que c'est un peu abusé. C'est une vraie obsession pour toi ce Sang Mêlé. Dès les premières heures de la journée, tu lui sautes dessus. A force, on va croire que ta un penchant pour lui.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte celui-là ? Comment il ose me parler ?

- T'insinues quoi là ? lui demandai-je avec un regard haineux.

Ces yeux me juge et il tourne la tête, signe qu'il se retire, me plaçant ainsi gagnant de la discussion. Ben oui, je suis un Malfoy tout de même. Je dois être respecté selon le rang qu'il me convient. C'est pas lui qui va commencer à me faire sous-entendre que j'ai des tendances… Gay pour Potter ! J'hallucine !

Si je m'intéresse autant au Binoclard c'est uniquement pour pouvoir l'avoir sous la main et être au courant de tout ce qu'il manigance ! Plus on garde un ennemi proche, plus on a de chance à l'abattre d'un coup. Et oui, la ruse est ce qui a de plus important, et bien entendu, c'est ce qui fait la fierté d'un Malfoy ! Sa classe quoi.

Enfin, si Blaise ne veut pas m'aider, je m'en occuperais moi-même de ce sale petit défiguré. Mais avant tout, il me faut trouver ces deux imbéciles de Crabbe et Goyle ! Où peuvent-ils encore être ?

Je vous en prie, ne me dite pas qu'ils sont encore parti dans un coin, se goinfrer comme des porcs… Ce qu'ils peuvent m'exaspérer à la longue. Autant en tirer profit. Le temps de les trouver, je vais mettre mon plan sur pied et ainsi, une fois ces deux gugus près de moi, on attaquera ce maudit Potty ! Oui… La journée s'annonce machiavéliquement belle !

_oOo_

Il m'en aura quand même fallu du temps pour retrouver les deux imbéciles. Cacher derrière un meuble de la Salle Commune des Serpentard, Crabbe et Goyle avaient décidé de se faire un léger deuxième petit déjeuner confectionné avec quelques gâteaux à la crème. Pour une raison tout à fait obscure, ils pensaient ne pas avoir le droit de manger encore une fois, car faute d'être découverts, ils risqueraient de récolter deux heures de colles…

- Je peux savoir qui vous a dit une bêtise pareille ?

- Blaise… me répond timidement Goyle.

Depuis quand joue t-il son timide devant moi, lui ?! Il y a trop de trucs qui ne tournent pas rond aujourd'hui ! Après un Potter de mauvaise humeur et un Blaise irrespectueux, voilà que ces empotés se transforment en deux gosses prient sur le fait par leur mère. De surcroît, ils ont cru à la futilité de Blaise… Dîtes moi, est-ce que Merlin m'en veux tellement au point de me donner des… des… des Weasmoches encore plus bas étages et plus bête que la famille elle-même ?!

Gardons notre calme et gardons en unique but, l'humiliation de Potty.

- Ecoutez moi bien vous deux. Blaise vous a… Enfin qu'importe, je ne vais pas me fatiguer en explication inutile. J'ai juste légèrement besoin de votre aide.

- A nous ? me demande brillamment Crabbe.

Je laisse échapper un brève soupir de ma magnifique et délicate bouche.

- Oui, malheureusement... Il se trouve que le balafré est de méchante humeur ce matin, et je pense que c'est le moment opportun de lui faire une petite blague. Qu'en pensez-vous ? demandais je poliment. (Question d'étique, hein !)

- Euh… Ouais. C'est une très bonne idée, applaudit fièrement Goyle. On va lui donner de bonne raison d'être de mauvaise humeur. Niark niark.

Ah je le retrouve enfin, ce brave Goyle.

Je me tourne ensuite vers Crabbe.

- Alors ? T'en penses quoi ?

Bien sûr, j'en ai rien à faire de son avis. Et malgré sa cervelle de moineau, il le sait. Mais il sait aussi qu'aller contre ma volonté, serait de signer un pacte avec la mort. Il fait donc comme à son habitude ; il me sourit en acquiescant la tête avec force. Quel choix judicieux. Ils verront, vu ce que j'ai préparé, ils ne risquent pas de le regretter.

Je leur fais signe de me suivre. Il est hors de question que quelqu'un entende ce que j'ai à dire. Je les dirige donc vers la cours en passant comme à mon habitude devant la Grande Salle, où siège encore l'ébouriffé et ses vaillants compagnons. J'observe qu'il a toujours son air renfrogner. Tant mieux, ce ne serait pas amusant sinon. Je continue alors mon chemin, encore plus rayonnant que je ne l'étais, entouré de mes braves acolytes qui me donne une prestance monstrueuse. J'adore dégager cette présence. Je suis sûr et certain que tout le monde m'adule. Ce que ça peut être fatiguant d'être une icône…

Tiens Pansy sort de la Grande Salle. Nom de Grinsenwald !

Faite qu'elle ne me voit pas. Vite, il faut que je redescende d'un cran mon charisme gargantuesque pour essayer de passer inaperçu. J'ai pas envie qu'elle me colle ; pour le moment j'ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire que de l'écouter vanter mes qualités. Je me fais donc tout petit, malheureusement, encore une fois, la brillance de Crabbe et Goyle n'est pas au rendez-vous. Ces deux imbéciles lui font de grands gestes de la main pour l'inviter à nous rejoindre.

Par la barbe de Merlin, j'ai des envies de meurtres !

- Oh Drago, roucoule t-elle à son approche. Justement, j'allais partir à ta recherche.

- Géniale, marmonnais je. Tu ne te prépares pas pour les cours ? Tu risques d'être en retard, non ?

- Oh j'ai encore le temps tu sais. Les cours ne commencent qu'à 9h, d'ici là, je pensais passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Je décroche un faux sourire à son adresse, tout en me rappelant que je devais garder mon calme. Il me suffit juste de faire preuve de patience et trouver rapidement une excuse pour me débarrasser vite fait d'elle. Malheureusement, je fais un blocage. Et pas la peine de compter sur les deux zigotos à côté de moi. Si seulement Blaise était là… Non d'une citrouille ! Le voilà !

- Désolé Pansy, mais ça ne va pas être possible. J'avais prévu quelque chose avec Blaise. Regarde, le voilà ! Dis je en faisant des signes au concerné.

- Ah bon ? demande Goyle. Je croyais qu'on…

Un bon coup de coude dans l'estomac et le voilà témoin au silence durant une bonne minute. J'aurais au moins la paix durant soixante secondes. Je lance un bref regard malveillant à Crabbe pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas intérêt de souffler un seul mot, faute de subir mon courroux. Vu comme il a ravaler sa salive, je pense qu'il a bien compris le message.

Je m'approche donc de Blaise qui vient à ma rencontre. Il me regarde tout d'abord d'un air étonné, puis ces yeux se posent sur Parkinson et je vois son visage se fendre d'un petit sourire. Il me fait un clin d'œil et me dit :

- Il était temps que tu arrives ! Ca fait dix bonnes minutes que je t'attends !

Heureusement qu'il existe encore des sorciers avec un minimum d'intelligence en Angleterre !

- Excuse moi, j'ai été légèrement retardé par un petit truc, lançais-je à l'adresse des deux bons à rien de Serpentard derrière moi. Je suis à toi tout de suite. Ah mais… Il va falloir qu'on repousse notre projet à plus tard, Pansy voudrait qu'on se voie un peu avant les cours…

- Ah non, il y a pas moyen ! Désolé ma tendre Parkinson, mais Malfoy reste avec moi.

- Oh, dit-elle avec son regard d'elfe de maison. Je pense que je n'ai pas trop le choix que de te laisser… Bien que sa me fende le cœur de devoir te quitter Drago.

Comme si on jouait une pièce tragique, Pansy fonce droit sur mon torse pour s'emmitoufler dedans et balbutier quelques mots inaudibles. Je rêve ou elle me fait sa pouffe en chialant sur ma magnifique tenue ?

Ah non, il y a des limites à ce que je peux tolérer !

- Euh écoute, lui dis je en la repoussant doucement, on se verra de toute façon en cours, donc t'as qu'à me réserver une place pour plus tard, d'accord ?

Après avoir répondu avec fougue qu'elle me garderait la meilleure place au cours de métamorphose, elle s'en alla en trottinant vers le dortoir. Je n'ose même pas lever la tête vers Zabini, et je n'ai même pas à le faire vu qu'il m'adresse de lui-même la parole :

- Un vrai bourreau des cœurs !

- Lâche l'affaire. Allez, Crabbe, Goyle, on y va !

A peine ai-je fait quelques pas que Blaise me rattrape.

- J'ai vu Potter bécotter Ginny Weasley dans la Grande Salle. Ca m'a donné envie de gerber.

Où veut-il en venir ?

- Il frime un peu trop à mon goût et je pense que tu as raison. Il mériterait une bonne leçon…

Bon revirement de situation.

Je me demande si ça se voit, mais tout en me dirigeant vers la cours, j'ai comme une grande envie d'éclater de rire.

**oOo**

* * *

_Pour ceux qui sont interessés pour une suite, faudra attendre un peu. _

_Le bac oblige :3_

_Merci à ceux qui ont eu l'amabilité de me lire é.è_

* * *


End file.
